Atrapada entre dos amores
by Aguapatomar
Summary: Las Ashleys planean un baile en honor al Rey Bob donde las chicas deben invitar a los chicos, todos esperan que Spinelli invite a Johnny V, pero tiene sentimientos por otro chico en la escuela. ¿Romperá las reglas o se decidirá por su crush?
1. El baile donde las chicas invitan

Los personajes y la historia de Recreo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Paul Germain y Joe Ansolabehere.

Spinelli y Gretchen recibieron cartas misteriosas en sus casilleros esa mañana. Se dice "misteriosas" no porque no supieran de dónde provenían, sino porque no tenían idea de qué se trataba. Las cartas las convocaban al club de las Ashleys durante el recreo, lo cual, obviamente sería una cosa para chicas porque ninguno de sus amigos recibió una también. Spinelli, como era natural, se rehusaba a ir, Gretchen, en cambio, tenía una inevitable inclinación por el conocimiento y su hambre de saber la impulsaba a asistir, cosa, que por supuesto, no haría sin su mejor amiga.

Cuando llegaron al club de sus archienemigas, notaron que había alrededor de otras 15 chicas ahí, todas con una carta dentro de un sobre rosa. La presencia de ellas no hizo más que acentuar la intriga que todas sentían, sobre todo cuando notaron que frente a un podio había un montón de sillas etiquetadas. Las dos chicas tomaron asiento donde encontraron sus nombres y esperaron aproximadamente cinco minutos para que Ashley A tomara la palabra.

-Chicas de la escuela, las hemos convocado aquí con el propósito de hablar con ustedes sobre un tema de suma importancia. Como podrán notar, la mayor parte de ustedes se encuentra entre el cuarto, quinto y sexto año, pero hubo quienes no fueron llamadas por nosotras. La razón es simple: sólo citamos a aquellas que sabemos que les gustan los chicos…

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? –Spinelli se apresuró a interrumpir. Acto seguido, todas las presentes (incluyendo a Gretchen) comenzaron a reír.

-Por favor, Ashley S, todas nos enteramos de lo de Johnny V. Toma asiento y evita seguir humillándote.

-¡Pero yo no quiero a Johnny…! –La defensa de Spinelli fue interrumpida por una risa más estruendosa aun, por lo cual decidió sentarse y no seguir poniendo objeciones al asunto, aunque no estuviera contenta con nada de lo que se decía.

-Como les decía, chicas, sabemos que a todas ustedes les gustan los chicos, por ello, hemos decidido idear un plan para que todas salgamos con el chico que nos gusta.

Las presentes comenzaron a sonrojarse y a lanzar objeciones sobre cómo estaban las Ashleys en un error y que terminaran con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Oh, vamos, podemos confiar en nosotras, todas estamos en la misma situación. Nada va a salir de esta reunión. –Intervino Ashley Q.

-No. O sea, no voy a negar que hay alguien que me gusta, y alcanzo a entender que Judith, la chica al revés, incluso Spinelli estén aquí, ¿pero Gretchen? ¿Quién demonios puede gustarle a Gretchen? Ella es una chica lista, simplemente no tiene sentido pensar que le gustan los chicos. –Señaló la Voladora.

-Les podemos asegurar que, tras observar la conducta de todas ustedes durante los recreos, no hay una sola persona presente que no tenga sentimientos por alguien.

Spinelli se giró hacia Gretchen con un rostro de confusión sólo para ver que su amiga se sonrojaba. Ella tampoco hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga estuviera enamorada.

-¿Gretch?

-Cállate, Spinelli –dijo Gretchen mientras evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con ella.

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo? –Se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la chica del maíz al fondo de la sala, casi nadie había notado su presencia hasta ese momento.

-Ese es el punto de esta reunión: -prosiguió Ashley A- el día viernes será el cumpleaños del Rey Bob, por lo cual le sugerimos hacer un baile durante el recreo en su nombre. Será dentro de la cafetería, lo hablamos ya con la maestra Finster y está de acuerdo con dejarnos usarla. La temática del baile será "las chicas invitan". Así no habrá riesgos de que los chicos no nos inviten, pero deben tener en cuenta que está estrictamente prohibido invitar al chico de otra chica.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos qué chico es de cada quién? Digo, obviamente nadie puede invitar a Johnny V, y cada quién sabe a quién quiere invitar, pero ¿cómo sabemos que a dos chicas no les gusta el mismo chico?

-Me alegra que lo preguntaras, Gretchen. Es muy simple: a través de la observación de su conducta, no sólo hemos podido determinar que les gustan los chicos, también sabemos qué chicos les gustan. Así que, leeremos la lista para que sepan a quién NO invitar al baile.

Ashley T se levantó con un papel en sus manos, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a decir nombres.

 _Ashley Spinelli, Johnny V_

 _Gretchen Grundler, Vince La Salle_

Spinelli volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien sólo se sonrojó sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

 _Chica del Maíz, Gus Griswald_

 _Chica al revés, Lawson_

"Pobre" dijo Spinelli a sus adentros.

 _Voladora, Mikey Blumberg_

 _Judith Johnson, Gordy Weasley_

La lista de nombres continuaba, no era algo que le importara a la chica más ruda de la escuela, así que dejó de prestar atención. Alcanzó a escuchar, por ejemplo, que Ashley B invitaría al Rey Bob. Pero el último par de nombres de la lista, por más que intentó evitarlo, le heló la sangre.

 _Y finalmente, Ashley A y TJ Detweiler._

Spinelli, por supuesto, estaba enamorada de Johnny V desde hacía dos meses, cuando toda la escuela se enteró, pero nadie sabía que habían pasado ya dos años desde que empezó a sentir cosas por TJ. No era nada como lo que sentía por el chico de quinto año, por supuesto, pero tampoco era como lo que sentía por el resto de sus amigos. Con Johnny, lo que sentía eran sus hormonas actuando, pero con TJ era algo más profundo, no era como un golpe en el estómago, eran unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo que siempre habían estado ahí.

-Entonces… ¿Vince? –Fue lo primero que Spinelli le dijo a Gretchen cuando salieron de la reunión. Ella se sonrojó y sólo asintió en señal de afirmación. -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé, Spinelli, estas cosas son vergonzosas. ¿Piensas invitar a Johnny V al baile?

-Supongo que sí.

Comenzó a sonar un megáfono llamando a todos en la escuela. Las Ashleys informaron al patio entero sobre el baile. El Rey Bob sólo asintió confirmando su acuerdo con ellas y entonces todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar.

-Bien, Vince, ya sé a quién voy a invitar –dijo TJ con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-No tan rápido, Detweiler, –intervino el Rey Bob –en este baile son las chicas quienes invitan.

Todos los chicos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. En realidad, todos excepto Randall, quien sólo comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo con la certeza de que ninguna niña en la escuela querría invitarlo.


	2. El amigo de las clases de Ballet

Al final del recreo, la mitad de los chicos de la escuela ya tenían pareja para el baile, incluso Mikey y Gus, sólo la dos chicas del grupo, Ashley A y unas cuantas más en la escuela no habían pedido todavía a nadie que las acompañara al baile del viernes, por lo cual, tampoco Vince ni TJ tenían pareja, cosa que les extrañaba un tanto, ya que, siendo de los chicos más populares, era de esperarse que les llovieran invitaciones. Gretchen y Spinelli parecían estar distraídas a la hora del almuerzo.

Gretchen por su lado, nunca imaginó que ella, la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela, tuviera que lidiar con una situación como esta. Es decir, sí, es cierto que ella estaba muy consciente de lo que sentía por Vince, pero había logrado ignorarlo todo este tiempo para concentrarse en cosas más propias de una niña genio, como seguir con su proyecto del acelerador de partículas y cosas por el estilo, así que había supuesto que podría seguir con su vida normal en lugar de tener que enfrentar esta clase de percances. En una mano, ella tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y dejar que sus sentimientos por él salieran a la luz sería humillante, pero otra parte le emocionaba la idea de tener una oportunidad de salir con Vince LaSalle.

Spinelli, en cambio, ya había pasado por demasiada humillación cuando se trató de Johnny V y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus sentimientos. Sí, toda la escuela sabía sobre su crush, pero de sentir algo por un chico a ser consecuente con esos sentimientos hay una distancia enorme. Ella temía que si lo invitaba a salir comenzaría a lucir como… como una chica ante los demás. Además, no sólo se veía agobiada por el hecho de que tenía que invitar a salir al niño _diente de leche_ de quinto año, sino que una parte de ella se sentía bastante incómoda por la idea de ver a Ashley A con TJ…

Esa tarde, en las clases de ballet, como de costumbre, estaba haciendo sus respectivos estiramientos junto a Mikey, su pareja de baile, quien no pudo evitar notar que la cabeza de su amiga estaba en otro lado, así que intentó conversar con ella para averiguar de qué se trataba.

-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? –Comenzó hablando de cualquier tema arbitrario, para ser discreto.

-Aún no, grandulón, supongo que no iré con nadie.

-Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no invitas a Johnny V? –Cuando notó que su amiga no contestó, supo que era precisamente ese el tema que la tenía distraída. -¿Pasa algo, Spinelli?

-Nada importante, Mikey. –Intentó lucir despreocupada y fingir que realmente nada le ocurría, pero una parte de ella sabía que tal vez no sería tan mala idea hablar con alguien, y como ellos dos tenían un pacto en el que acordaron no hablar en la escuela sobre nada de lo que pasaba en clases de Madmoiselle Pavlova, quizá hasta sería buena idea contarle a él. –No, estoy mintiendo, sí pasa algo importante…

-Muy bien, terminó el calentamiento, vamos a practicar, todos a sus puestos. –Interrumpió la instructora.

-Cuéntame. –Dijo Mikey invitando a su amiga a proseguir mientras seguían la coreografía para el performance que harían en dos semanas.

-Son las Ashleys, ellas están detrás de este estúpido baile.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo pueden tenerte ellas tan preocupada?

-Hicieron una estúpida lista de chicos que nos gustan y nos hicieron acordar que nadie invitaría al chico de otra chica. Se supone que yo debo invitar a Johnny V.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema?

-Tú sabes, ese bebé me gusta desde hace dos meses, pero tal vez haya otra persona a la que me gustaría invitar, pero va en contra del acuerdo que tomamos…

-Ya veo… Lo que no me queda claro es, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti respetar algo que las Ashleys dijeron?

-No lo sé, grandulón… Es que por un lado está Johnny V, y por otro lado está él…

-Entonces no tienes ningún conflicto con las reglas, tienes un conflicto con tu corazón. –Sentenció Mikey en un tono poético. Spinelli sólo se quedó pensativa sin decir respuesta. –Spinelli, creo que si TJ te hace dudar, –ella se quedó anonadada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo- entonces tal vez no debas invitar a Johnny V.

-¿Tú cómo sabes que…?

-Vamos, Spinelli, -la interrumpió- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Yo sé que Vince y Gretchen se gustan desde segundo y que entre tú y TJ siempre ha habido algo. No es que sea obvio ni nada de eso, pero ustedes saben que yo soy el chico más sensible de la escuela, puedo notar esas cosas. Es como un don.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, como había tenido razón en muchas otras cosas antes. En realidad, ninguno de los otros lo sabía, pero Spinelli y Mikey se habían vuelto muy cercanos durante las últimas semanas. Ella a veces no actuaba como la chica ruda que era cuando estaba junto a él porque a veces se cansaba de tener que mantener su reputación y sabía que su amigo era la persona perfecta para no tener que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Lo que restó de la lección lo pasó con Spinelli hundida en sus pensamientos. Mikey decidió dejarla y darle su espacio, después de todo, una vez que él supo lo que estaba pasando, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y sabía que ella necesitaría pensar las cosas. Estaba contento por haber manejado la situación como lo había hecho después de lo que había pasado esa tarde después de clase, cosa que, por supuesto, Spinelli no sabía.


	3. Todo puede ocurrir en un martes, parte 1

Spinelli durmió la noche anterior con la firme decisión de invitar a TJ al baile del Rey Bob y se levantó en la mañana convencida de que ese era un grave error. Así, de la noche a la mañana, estaba hecha un desastre en su cabeza: la confusión que sentía no hizo más que acentuarse con la charla que tuvo con Mikey porque esta vez reconocía que no se trataba de respetar o no las reglas que las Ashleys les habían dado, sino de elegir a un chico o al otro.

Inevitablemente, Ashley Funiccello Spinelli se encontraba atrapada entre dos amores. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de tener a uno de ellos, le dolía pensar que eso implicaba no tener al otro. Aun peor; la aterraba la idea de elegir a uno y que la rechazara, entonces quedarse sin ninguno de ellos.

Durante el desayuno estaba decidida por TJ, durante el camino a la escuela por Johnny; al llegar a la escuela, TJ; al salir al recreo, Johnny. Este constante vaivén entre un chico y otro la tenía vuelta loca, y con alguien del temperamento de Spinelli eso era algo insufrible, así que se decidió a quemar todas sus naves: invitaría a uno de ellos de una vez y terminaría con todo el asunto de raíz.

Así, de la manera más visceral e impulsiva imaginable, Spinelli se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba sentado en la banca esperando por su turno para patear en el footbase. Mientras se aproximaba a él, su estómago se sentía terriblemente revuelto por los nervios, sentía que sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerla e intentaba desesperadamente articular alguna clase de oración más o menos coherente que no la hiciera quedar en ridículo frente a él.

Cada paso era un segundo más cerca del irremediable destino que se había dispuesto a afrontar. Cada sonido de las botas sobre el pasto era un augurio de su reputación que pendía de un hilo en ese momento. Cada inhala y exhala antecedía las palabras que determinarían lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante con la chica más ruda de toda la escuela. Cada gruñido de su estómago nervioso era un grito más en su cabeza que le pedía que se detuviera, diera media vuelta y fuera sola al baile.

En medio de sus pensamientos, antes de darse cuenta, lo tenía frente de sí.

-Hola. –Logró articular en medio de sus nervios. -¿Quieres ir a Kelso's por una malteada saliendo de clases?

Mikey se sentía feliz y radiante esa mañana, lo entusiasmaba la idea de pensar que dos de sus mejores amigos estarían juntos el viernes en el baile del Rey Bob, recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido el lunes después de clases, eso que no le había querido decir a Spinelli en la lección de ballet.

 _-Qué munga, con las chicas invitándonos al baile, no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ir con quien yo quiero. –Dijo TJ a sus amigos mientras caminaban. Las chicas se habían ido solas, así que sólo estaban los varones._

 _-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó Vince._

 _-Porque es obvio que va a invitar a otro chico._

 _-Vamos, TJ, no lo sabes._

 _-Por supuesto que lo sé, además, no hay modo de competir contra alguien de quinto._

 _Sus tres amigos frenaron en seco y le lanzaron miradas que denotaban su confusión. TJ los observó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos al darse cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer._

 _-TJ…, -comenzó a hablar Gus- ¿ese chico de quinto es Johnny V?_

 _-Tal vez._

 _Los tres intercambiaron miradas y acordaron con él no decir nada._

Así, Mikey sabía que TJ no se negaría a ir al baile con Spinelli, y ahora que ella también quería ir con él, todo parecía estar resuelto. Mikey se vistió, se puso los zapatos y salió a esperar el autobús de la escuela. Cuando éste llego a casa de TJ, su amigo lo abordó y ambos pudieron ver por la ventana a Spinelli que al parecer había decidido caminar ese día.

-Tengo noticias, TJ.

-¿Noticias?

-Sí, excelentes noticias. Estoy seguro de que Spinelli te invitará al baile del viernes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé, confía en mí.

Esa tarde, un chico de primaria entró a la tienda del señor Kelso. Estaba muy emocionado porque sabía que ese día sería el día en que la chica que le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo iba a pedirle que fuera con ella al baile del viernes. Ella no era como las demás niñas de la escuela, en especial, no era como esas odiosas Ashleys que gastaban su tiempo hablando de maquillaje y tonterías mujeriles: ella era fuerte, era auténtica, era críptica y era muy bonita, o al menos era así como nuestro personaje la veía.

Tomó un asiento en la barra y le dijo al señor Kelso que no pediría nada, pues estaba esperando a alguien. Sacó su reloj y vio que todavía estaba a tiempo, así que siguió esperando, lanzando esporádicas miradas hacia la ventana aguardando por el momento en que un gorro de color naranja se asomara. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Quince minutos habían pasado, aún era temprano. Continuó esperando, mirando a la ventana y mirando su reloj. 30 minutos. Esperar, ventana, reloj. 35. Esperar, ventana, reloj. 40 minutos. El señor Kelso se acercó de nuevo para preguntarle si deseaba algo de tomar. Él pidió una malteada de chocolate, sin ánimo de tomarla, sólo por la cortesía de no haber ocupado un lugar en la tienda sin comprar nada. Tan pronto la hubo terminado, se puso de pie y se retiró.


	4. Todo puede ocurrir en un martes, parte 2

-Hola. –Logró articular en medio de sus nervios. -¿Quieres ir a Kelso's por una malteada saliendo de clases?

-Claro. –Se apresuró a contestar el chico que tenía frente a sí. –Nos vemos allá a las 3:15

-¡Hey! ¡Es tu turno de patear!

-¡Voy para allá, Lawson! Nos vemos en la tarde, Spinelli.

Johnny V se alejó de la chica que lo acababa de invitar a salir mientras corría al campo de juego. Spinelli se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que no tenía otra opción, estaba decidido que Johnny sería su pareja para el baile y eso la emocionaba.

No importaba que fuera la chica ruda de la escuela, era una chica, a fin de cuentas, por eso no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior denotando su emoción. Johnny V, su crush de quinto año, el chico al que le había tirado un diente, había accedido a tomar una malteada con ella. De repente, Spinelli sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para notar a TJ sonriéndole y poniendo ojos de borreguito.

Ella sintió como si le cayera encima un balde de agua helada cuando recordó la existencia de su mejor amigo desde el kínder. Sí, por un momento había olvidado el hecho de que tener a Johnny V implicaba perder a TJ.

-Hola, Spinelli, ¿cómo has estado esta mañana? –TJ intentaba hacer conversación con Spinelli para acelerar la invitación que Mikey le había prometido. -¿Spinelli? ¿Spinelli? Tierra llamando a Spinelli, ¿me copias?

-Me tengo que ir. –Ella salió de su trance sólo para retirarse súbitamente, lo cual sólo dejó confundido a TJ. "Tal vez sólo está nerviosa" pensó a sus adentros y volvió con el resto de sus amigos.

Gretchen estaba ahí, frente al chico de sus sueños, observando cómo golpeaba la pelota y derrotaba a un niño más en spiro. Lo veía saltar y celebrar su victoria efusivamente mientras el siguiente en la fila se situaba para retarlo a un juego. Tomó aliento de la mejor manera posible y se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, así comenzó a caminar directo hacia Vince LaSalle, el mejor deportista de todo el patio.

-¿Vince?

-Dime, Gretch. –Contestó girándose hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura, lo cual, Gretchen, simplemente no pudo manejar.

-Excelente juego. –Dijo tras sonrojarse y antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse hacia la biblioteca. Vince sólo quedó desconcertado, pero no le dio importancia y siguió en su juego.

Spinelli y Gretchen llegaron al mismo tiempo a la misma mesa en la biblioteca y dejaron caer su rostro contra la madera, apoyando su frente en la misma.

-¿Problemas invitando a Vince?

-Me quedé sin palabras, me di media vuelta y me fui. ¿Problemas invitando a Johnny?

-En absoluto, va demasiado bien para mi gusto. A veces una sólo quiere hacer polvo a los chicos y dejar de preocuparse por estas tonterías.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.

Las chicas escucharon como una silla de la misma mesa se recorría para dejar que alguien ocupara el asiento, así que levantaron la mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Invitaste a Johnny V a Kelso's?

-Grandulón, puedo explicarlo.

-Spinelli, no entiendes.

-Claro que entiendo, TJ es sólo mi amigo y no hay manera de que él acceda a salir con…

-¡Spinelli! ¡Basta! ¡TJ nos confesó ayer que ha estado esperando tu invitación para el baile!

Los tres chicos escucharon a la bibliotecaria pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio, motivo por el que tuvieron que comenzar a murmurar. Spinelli estaba impactada. Gretchen no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Mikey, para la sorpresa de todos, lucía sinceramente molesto.

-Espera, ¿ibas a invitar a TJ al baile? –Spinelli dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente contra la mesa, esta vez sin hacer reparos en evitar cualquier clase de dolor, se dejó golpear fuertemente. -¿No se supone que teníamos un pacto?

-Al diablo con esas Ashleys y su pacto. Sí, iba a invitar a TJ.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes mandar al diablo el pacto si no invitaste a TJ?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Spinelli? –Mikey intentaba contener su ira.

-No lo sé. No me detuve por el pacto, me detuve porque de verdad quería invitar a Johnny. Y luego llegas tú, grandulón, a decirme que le gusto a TJ y ahora no sé qué demonios hacer.

En efecto, Spinelli se encontraba con una batalla interna entre sus sentimientos encontrados y las naves hundidas: ya no podía retractarse con Johnny, por no mencionar que de verdad le gustaba, pero saber que su mejor amigo le correspondía cambiaba un poco las cosas… o no.

-Oye, Spinelli, no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿cuál es la parte que te causa gran conflicto? Quiero decir, si no te importa el pacto que se hizo con las Ashleys, simplemente elige al chico que más te gusta.

-Es que no lo sé, Gretch, en serio tengo un gran crush con el bebé tonto de quinto año, pero TJ es TJ.

-Bueno, tal vez si lo planteamos del siguiente modo no sea tan difícil: ¿quieres salir con un crush de unos meses o con tu mejor amigo de toda la vida?

Por un momento, Spinelli sintió que su amiga tenía la boca llena de razón, planteándolo así, la decisión era muy clara. Escuchó cómo Mikey agradecía a Gretchen sus oportunos razonamientos y se relajaba en su asiento. Sí, definitivamente ellos tenían un buen punto, TJ era, sin duda, la mejor opción.

Esa tarde del martes, Gretchen y Mikey se arrepintieron por completo de lo que ocurrió en biblioteca. Sabían que habían hecho un desastre y que sería difícil remediar una situación como esa. Spinelli llegó llorando a casa. Había salido de la escuela sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta y pasó corriendo antes de que su madre pudiera verla. Se tiró en su cama en posición fetal y trató de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible para no llamar la atención.

Se escuchó que llamaron a su habitación.

-¡Déjame sola, mamá!

Gretchen abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, se sentó en el filo de la cama y saludó a su amiga haciéndole saber que era ella.

-Gretch, soy una estúpida.


	5. Todo puede ocurrir en un martes, parte 3

Nadie en la escuela de la calle tres lo sabía, pero los padres de Ashley A habían inscrito a toda la familia a un club social donde conocieron a los Detweiler y se hicieron excelentes amigos. Durante ese tiempo, ella y TJ comenzaron a charlar constantemente y, para su propia sorpresa, a llevarse bien entre ellos. Era el mismo club social donde TJ había conseguido un ojo morado que le había otorgado la calidad de héroe hacía unas semanas, así que, a una Ashley, sobre todo a la líder del grupo, no le encantaba la idea de que la gente estuviera enterada de que ella pasaba sus fines de semana en ese tipo de actividades.

TJ, al ser un chico muy noble, había accedido a guardar el secreto, de modo que ni siquiera las amigas de la chica estaban enteradas de la situación. Ella, contrario a sus expectativas, había notado en esos días que su nuevo amigo era una persona muy agradable, tal vez demasiado, y así, sin darse cuenta, había quedado totalmente prendada antes de poder evitarlo.

Sí, Ashley A estaba enamorada del líder de sus rivales, por eso le fascinó la idea que tuvieron sus amigas, el resto de las Ashleys, una semana antes del cumpleaños del Rey Bob. Pasaron horas en su casa haciendo una lista de las parejas que llevaría cada quien al baile, y no sólo ellas, sino también todas las chicas de la escuela que sabían que les gustaban los chicos. Era un plan perfecto, nada podía fallar, reunirían a todas el lunes y, exactamente en una semana, ella estaría bailando con el chico de sus sueños. O al menos eso parecía.

Todo el mundo se le vino abajo ese fin de semana, cuando le contó la idea del baile a su nuevo amigo y él se entusiasmó por la idea de asistir con Spinelli… cosa que no dudó en comentarle a Ashley A. Ella omitió, por supuesto, el detalle de que serían las chicas quienes tendrían que invitar a los chicos, no quiso decir tampoco que había una lista de parejas elaborada por las Ashleys y que estaría estrictamente prohibido invitar al chico de otra chica de las que se encontraban en dicha lista.

Cuando el lunes llegó, ella no podía más que sentirse terriblemente humillada a sus adentros. No estaba segura de que fuera a invitar a TJ con las nuevas circunstancias, pero los planes que tenía con el resto de su club ya no eran cancelables. Ella tendría que invitar a TJ, aunque ahora supiera de cierto que era una mala idea.

Por eso cuando sus tres mejores amigas ya tenían pareja para el baile el mismo lunes, ella había dejado pasar el día sin siquiera querer acercarse a TJ y el martes aún tenía sus dudas sobre si era buena idea hacerlo o no. Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que Spinelli rompiera las reglas. Confiaba en el hecho de que la chica ruda de la escuela sería consecuente a su enemistad con ellas y que entonces no estaría dispuesta a acatar los planes que se habían esmerado tanto en hacer. De otro modo, ella se vería en la penosa obligación de declarar su amor por un chico que sabía que no le devolvía el sentimiento, y con el que además había entablado una relación de amistad gracias a que ambas familias tuvieron la idea de inscribirse a ese club social.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Ashley pendían de un hilo porque estaba muy consciente de que a Spinelli le gustaba Johnny V, y por más que quisiera pensar que, a pesar de esos sentimientos, su archienemiga invitaría a TJ, le resultaba casi imposible imaginar tal escenario.

Y ahí estaba ella, ahora, observando cómo Spinelli caminaba hacia el campo de footbase, hacia el niño diente de leche de quinto año. Estaba hecho, vio cómo la chica del gorro naranja hablaba con el chico rubio frente a ella, cómo él le devolvió una sonrisa y le respondió para después alejarse a jugar para su equipo.

Estaba hecho, Spinelli había invitado a Johnny V, y cuando ella se alejó después de que TJ intentara acercarse, era la oportunidad ideal para Ashley A se encaminara hacia su irremediable destino. Su última esperanza estaba muerta. Tendría que invitar a TJ.

-Hola, Spinelli, ¿cómo has estado esta mañana? –TJ intentaba hacer conversación con Spinelli para acelerar la invitación que Mikey le había prometido. -¿Spinelli? ¿Spinelli? Tierra llamando a Spinelli, ¿me copias?

-Me tengo que ir. –Ella salió de su trance sólo para retirarse súbitamente, lo cual sólo dejó confundido a TJ. "Tal vez sólo está nerviosa" pensó a sus adentros.

Y ahí se quedó TJ, justo al lado del campo de footbase mientras veía a la chica de sus sueños caminando hacia la biblioteca de la escuela. Apenas ese día en la mañana, cuando encontró a Mikey en el autobús escolar, había recibido la garantía de que sería invitado al baile por nadie más que ella. "Sí, seguro sólo está nerviosa" quiso confirmarse a sí mismo, hasta que escuchó la risa de Lawson, quien se burlaba efusivamente de Johnny V porque iría esa tarde a tomar una malteada con Spinelli.

Lo que sintió entonces no podría describirse como menos que un golpe en el estómago, un horrible golpe en el estómago. Estaba molesto con Mikey por haberle mentido, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo por haber pensado que tendría cualquier clase de oportunidad con la chica que, todo el mundo sabía, estaba enamorada de uno de quinto.

-O sea, ¿Tj? –Escuchó a sus espaldas y se giró para mirar a la chica rubia que lo llamaba.

-Hola, Ashley…

-O sea, TJ, me preguntaba si ya tenías pareja para el baile de este viernes. –Dijo a pesar de estar segura de que la respuesta sería negativa.

-Creo que no…

-O sea, es que quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, o sea, como pareja.

TJ tenía un mar de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Por un lado, él estaba enamorado de Spinelli, por otro, esa chica le había roto el corazón, además de que se sentía molesto con Mikey y, ahora, sólo ahora, se daba cuenta de que tal vez estas semanas de convivencia con la líder de las Ashleys habían despertado en él algunos sentimientos que hasta ahora había ignorado por pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en una chica que seguramente ni siquiera lo quería. Entonces, decidió darle a la niña de la escuela que tenía enfrente la respuesta más impulsiva que llegó a existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿No prefieres ser mi novia?

Y así, en una misma tarde, un chico terminó plantado en una tienda, esperando por tomar una malteada con una chica que lloraba en su habitación al darse cuenta de que el chico más popular de la escuela, el chico mono loco, era oficialmente el novio de una de las Ashleys.


	6. El día después del corazón roto

Spinelli lo había hecho muchas veces antes, sólo hacía falta seguir el protocolo. Tenía que tomar una bolsa zipplok, llenarla de agua caliente, decirle a su madre que estaba enferma y dejar que le tomará la temperatura mientras ella mantenía la bolsa adentro de su almohada. Así lo hizo y dio los resultados esperados: no tendría que ir ese día a la escuela, y es que pasar un miércoles en clases después de dejar plantado a un chico y que te hayan roto el corazón no es en absoluto tarea fácil y, como era de esperarse, la chica más ruda de la escuela faltaría antes de admitir sus sentimientos.

Naturalmente, la visita de TJ no se hizo esperar; él no estaba consciente de que todo se trataba de él, por lo cual le pareció lo más adecuado pasar a casa de Spinelli antes de llegar a la propia para asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Su amiga intentaba evitar que se notara su molestia ante el asunto, pero TJ simplemente no pudo ignorar lo incómoda que se vio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conversando con ella. Finalmente, tuvo que despedirse cuando llegaron a un punto muerto.

Básicamente así fue todo el día para Spinelli: recibía una visita tras otra, primero la de TJ, después la de Gretchen, Gus y Vince llegaron juntos, y finalmente la de Mikey. Su mejor amiga había procurado ayudarla con su tarea, entendía perfectamente la tristeza de Spinelli y lo último que quería era que se atrasara en sus clases por un mal de amores. Mikey, en cambio, intentaba disculparse con ella, a pesar de que Spinelli insistiera en que no era en absoluto necesario y que en todo caso nada de eso había sido su culpa.

Llegó, finalmente, poco a poco la tarde y con eso se aproximaba el final del día, que era lo que ella quería después de todo, simplemente poder ir a dormir y seguir fingiendo que nada de eso había ocurrido. Eran ya las seis de las tarde y en tres horas más sería hora de ir a la cama… o no.

-¡Pookie! ¡El teléfono, es para ti! –Debía admitir que, dado que todos sus amigos ya habían ido a ver su estado de salud, era extraño para ella que alguien más llamara.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó en medio de su confusión.

-¡Es un compañero de la escuela, cosita!

-¡No me digas cosita! –Dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, cubriendo la bocina para no pasar vergüenza con quien quiera que le estuviera llamando. -¿Hola?

-¡Hey, Spinelli! –Ella estuvo a punto de colgar al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero se contuvo ante el impulso. -¿Hola, Spinelli? ¿Estás ahí?

-Hola… Johnny.

-Supe que hoy no fuiste a clases y quería saber cómo estabas.

-Oh… me sentí un poco mal en la mañana, pero ahora estoy mejor.

-¡Hey! Es bueno escuchar eso.

-Escucha, Johnny, sobre lo de ayer…

-No tienes que decir nada, Spinelli, mejor dime qué tal estuvo tu día en casa.

-Estuvo bien, supongo, vinieron mis amigos a verme. –A Spinelli le habría encantado decirle a alguien que su día había estado sencillamente fatal, que sus amigos habían ido a visitarla, pero que todo resultó un desastre con cada uno de los que llegaba, incluso Gretchen. Sin embargo, Johnny no era la persona indicada para contar esas cosas. -¿Y qué tal estuvo todo hoy en la escuela?

-Fue fantástico, sin ti como defensa, aplastamos a los niños de cuarto año.

-Supongo que sí, pero ¿quién te tira los dientes cuando no estoy yo? –Respondió Spinelli a la broma que él le había hecho anteriormente.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Cómo olvidar ese detalle! ¡Tal vez ahora debas tirarme los dientes desde casa! –Contestó él entre risas

-¡Con gusto! ¡Ven a conocer la fuerza de mi puño!

-Pero, Spinelli, es que no sé dónde vives.

-A 10 calles de la escuela, 95 de la calle tres, tendré que colocar un letrero afuera que diga "se rompen dientes gratis" para que encuentres la casa –dijo ella un poco siguiendo el juego del chico de quinto.

-¡Genial! ¡Supongo que iré a buscar la casa entonces!

-Oh, claro, aquí estaré.

Los ojos de Spinelli se abrieron como platos cuando colgaron el teléfono del otro lado de la línea. Y es que ella en realidad no esperaba que Johnny fuera a su casa, ella sólo estaba bromeando con él, ¿es que acaso él no bromeaba con ella?

"Muy bien, Ashley" se decía a sí misma, "tal vez sólo se cortó la llamada y en realidad no tiene ninguna intención de venir a verte, quédate aquí, no te pongas la pijama, y espera a que llame de nuevo". Por más que intentara convencerse de que nada estaba ocurriendo, que Jonny en realidad no llegaría, una parte de ella seguía un poco en pánico y se le subía la sangre a la cabeza por los nervios.

Así estuvo ella durante media hora, pensando en qué demonios esperaba él para llamarle de vuelta, hasta qué escuchó el timbre de la entrada. Se apresuró para ser ella quien lo recibiera y su madre no viera al chico que llegaba a verla. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él.

-Hola, Spinelli, es bueno verte.

-Hola, Johnny, digo lo mismo. Hey, creo que te debo una malteada –dijo ella tratando de alejar a ese chico de su casa (y de sus padres) lo antes posible. -¿Quieres ir a Kelso's?

-Me encantaría.

-¡Genial! ¡Mamá, voy a salir!

-¡No olvides ponerte tu suéter, cosita! ¡No quiero que mañana sigas enferma!


End file.
